The Storm Soldiers
by Cana who
Summary: Matthew Williams is assigned to assassinate a German general, but when he's captured and tortured his strength will be put to the test. AmeCan


**So this is more of a test then an actual story. I'm not sure if I'm going to complete it or leave it like this. If you want me to continue it you can go ahead and say and I will. But for right now I'll leave it at this. **

**One note THIS IS NOT A HUMAN AU**

**Warning: None**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

The Storm Soldiers

The night was dark, clouds formed overhead, blocking out what little light there was. The woods were quiet, yet full of life. Animals roamed through it, making tiny noises that only someone close enough could hear. In the heart of the woods was a small camp with five men in it. The men didn't say a word, just stared at the small fire as it slowly burned out. Each man had a different past, a different name, a different country. Yet they still sat together as if a family. The night grew darker and one by one the men left, leaving only two. The youngest men, looking only to be nineteen sat by the fire together. They were on watch that night; they had chosen to be, for this would be their last night together.

The first man was a young blond, with striking blue eyes that made the sea and sky look grey. He had an odd hair sticking up at an angle and had glasses on his face. He was wearing a U.S military outfit and had a gun by his side.

The second was also blond, but his hair was much lighter. His eyes were a deep purple and glasses also framed his face. He donned a Canadian military outfit and was messing with a pistol.

The two men didn't talk. They didn't know what to say. Even as more clouds gathered and rain started to pour on them they didn't say a word. The two soldiers sat in the storm together, hand in hand, waiting for dawn to break.

**| HETALIA**

Matthew Williams didn't remember falling asleep; but as he opened his bright purple eyes he was greeted by dawns first light. The sun was making it way over some hills, shinning on his soaked body. He stretched, whimpering slightly at his stiff muscles. He sighed and rubbed his arms to try and warm himself up. It was almost winter and though he was used to cold, he didn't like to be wet and cold.

He slowly stood up, startling his friend Alfred, who had been leaning against him. Alfred yawned and stretched, fixing his glasses and standing up next to Matthew. He frowned and looked over his companion, noticing the tension in his shoulders and the obvious stress on his body.

"Matthew you don't have to do this…" he stated calmly, biting his lip as he put a hand on the shorter mans shoulder.

Matthew frowned and looked at the ground. He wished Alfred's statement was true, but it wasn't. He did have to do this. He had to leave the other allies and travel to a military base that was forty miles from their temporary camp. The base was a joint force of soldiers from each ally country, and at the head of the base was Matthew's father figure Arthur Kirkland, who was expecting him there within three days.

That meant he had to leave the other allies, who were splitting up to go to different military bases anyway, and start traveling through the woods to the other base. It wasn't so bad, at the base he would get his own tent and not one that was set up within an hour on the hard ground. It would be one that had a bed in it, and a desk. No he was defiantly okay with going to this base. It was the reason they needed him there that was the problem.

He shook his head and walked into one of the small tents, opening his army bag that had an extra uniform in it along with some T-shirts and jeans. He quickly stripped his wet uniform and put on his fresh one. Putting the old uniform in a different pocket of his bag he swung it over his shoulder and came back out.

Alfred was now changed into a dry uniform as well, he had his own bag draped over his should and was looking at the ground. They were supposed to be the first of the small group to leave. The other three men didn't have to leave till tomorrow. Yao, Ivan, and Francis, all of them were still asleep in the makeshift tents; they wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

Matthew bit his lip, walking forward and hugging Alfred, who quickly returned the hug. He nuzzled against Matthew's cheek and gently kissed the top of his head. Alfred had been Matthew's only friend for years. He was one of the few people he would trust his life with. He was one of the reasons Matthew didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay with Alfred because he knew Alfred would keep him safe at all costs.

Soon the two pulled away, they gave each other a small smile before they started to walk in opposite directions. Matthew forced himself to not look back at Alfred, knowing if he did he would run back and beg him not to leave. He kept walking, his eyes staring a head as he walked farther into the woods.

**| HETALIA**

Matthew had walked for hours, his legs ached and he was panting slightly. He pulled out his canteen for what seemed like the hundredth time that hour. There was only a little water left and he still had miles to go. He sighed, deciding against taking another drink and putting his canteen back. It was past mid day, the sun was still high though. He needed to keep moving but he felt like if he took another step he would fall over and die.

He sighed, sitting down on a fallen tree, his stomach growled and he frowned, he didn't have any food and he was starting to feel dizzy from not eating anything that day. He sighed, he should have known that this would be harder than he thought.

He sat there for a while, fading in and out of consciousness, his back against a tree, his eyes closed as he caught his breath from the hike he had done. He wondered what the other allies were doing. Were they sitting around the campfire, making food and talking? The thought made his stomach growl and he whimpered, slowly getting to his feet. He readjusted the sniper that was on his back and his bag that was over his shoulder, also checking to see if his pistol was still in his holster. When everything checked out he started to walk again.

His legs were aching by the time night started to fall, but he continued walking until he could barely see. He knew that spending the night on the ground was a bad idea, this was enemy territory now and he needed to stay hidden. His best decision was to climb a tree and spend the night there, it would be uncomfortable, but at least no one would think to look there.

Slowly he climbed the tree, finding a stable branch that would support his weight he slowly sat down on it leaning back against the tree. The moon was giving him some light, and he sighed as he pulled out a letter from Arthur.

'_Dear Matthew,' _it read. _'I am aware that you are with the other allies and that they are all splitting up to go to different bases. I am also aware of your plan to go with Alfred to the base he was assigned to. Well plans have changed; you have been assigned to my base now. You will be expected here within three days and will have a mission two days after you arrive. Intel has told us that the Germans are planning to attack my base. You will be expected to infiltrate their base and assassinate their general before that happens. Best of luck on your journey here, Arthur Kirkland. _

Matthew frowned and shoved the letter back into his bag and crossed his arms, leaning his head back. He knew exactly which camp Arthur wanted him to infiltrate, it was the one that Ludwig was running. Of course he wouldn't be killing Ludwig, he wasn't the general after all, but it would be hard to get past the German man. He sighed, running a hand through his hair and closing his eyes.

"Why must it be me…?"


End file.
